<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statements Of Fact... by mindcomber (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809228">Statements Of Fact...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber'>mindcomber (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good V Bad...<br/>A 5 X + 1 Ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Statements Of Fact...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader is...Bad...Batman is...Good...</p><p>One:---</p><p>I turned...From the light...Into a Dark Knight!<br/>
I turned...Into a saviour...For the dark night!</p><p>Two:---</p><p>I always...(Angrily)...Wear a suit of black!<br/>
I always...(Proudly)...Wear a suit of black!</p><p>Three:---</p><p>I wear...My menacing mask!<br/>
I wear...Mine when asked an important task!</p><p>Four:---<br/>

</p>
<p>I easily...Force-Choke any 'wise guys'!<br/>
I easily...'Kick the shit' out of bad guys!</p><p>Five:---</p><p>I use my Big-Ball...As an enemy weapon!<br/>
I use my 'Big Balls'...Only to 'stop em'!</p><p>Plus One:---</p><p>I have a fine...Long lost Son...I'm 'choked up' by what he's become!<br/>
I have a fine...Young Ward...He's more than enough of a reward!</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>